


Be Good and Quiet

by zadrisala



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, unashamed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadrisala/pseuds/zadrisala
Summary: Dorian comes home, smut ensues. Pretty basic?





	Be Good and Quiet

Skyhold was quiet at night, apart from the cawing of crows and the bitter cold wind hitting the walls. The Inquisitor pulled his cloak around him tighter as he looked out over the balcony of his quarters, watching the last rays of sun disappear behind the mountain range as the stars flickered on. He sighed, and watched as his breath hit the cool air and fade away. 

 

_I wonder where they are now, if they’re close_ , he thought. He was itching for news, just to feel that they were making progress against Corypheus, and today especially. A group of scouts had gone with Dorian to see an Archon at a halfway meeting point in order to find… a name? A connection? 

Ashaanon rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day of meeting this Orlesian Noble and that Orlesian Noble, and he was worn out. How did Josephine still have energy to spend after all this?

 

The sound of a welcome horn pierced the air, and Ashaanon shot up to his feet to look down over the balcony. The gates were opening, and sure enough… There was Dorian.

Even in the shadows, his glimmering armor and teal cloak of ring velvet made him visible— he exuded an aura about him that seemed to make his ensemble even brighter, each step full of cocky purpose. As if feeling eyes on him, Dorian looked up, and even though he was too far away for their eyes to meet, The Inquisitor knew he was looking at him. He raised his arm in greeting, and Dorian did the same before walking toward the Hall. 

 

Ashaanon threw his cloak to the bed, quickly fixing his clothing and hair as he strode towards the stairs. When he walked into Josephine’s office, everyone was already there. Dorian was sitting by the fire, recounting what he had learned, as Josephine wrote intently. Cullen and Leliana were listening closely, and both gave a short nod towards the Inquisitor as he walked in. 

 

“—order of business is to blackmail them. It is, without a doubt, what they were do if our positions were switched, and less beating around the bush. I had a suspicion that they have known of this lineage for quite a while, perhaps a secret passed through generations, and they will do everything in their power to cover this up.”

Dorian turned to see who had walked in, and upon seeing Ashaanon, paused in his story. A small smile twitched at his mouth and Ashaanon’s heart fluttered as he watched Dorian’s face grow soft, less weary— a look reserved for him.

 

“Anyway,” Dorian turned again to Josephine and stood up, stretching. “If you have any questions I will have to ask you to wait until tomorrow. I am absolutely exhausted. We really picked an awful place to make base, didn’t we?” He shivered as he picked up his staff.

 

“Of course, Dorian, I will most likely have many questions tomorrow, and I should like your advice on how to form a letter to the family… But, as you said, it is late and I’m sure you have things to—“ her eyes flicked between the two mages and she smiled. “Catch up on.”

 

“Oh, you have no idea, my lady,” Dorian sighed as he bowed jovially, and followed Ashaanon out of the door. 

 

Only a few Orlesian nobles lingered in the hall now. Dorian tapped Ashaanon discreetly on the wrist and looked in the direction of his quarters. Ashaanon nodded, leading the way behind the statues and slipping through the door. 

 

“How are you? How was the jour—“ his words were cut off by a pair of lips, crashing into his. Immediately he reciprocated, throwing his arms around Dorian’s neck and letting the Tevinter push his up against the stone walls. Tongues tangling, their breaths echoed in the stairwell as they each fought to get a deeper taste of the mouth that they had missed. 

 

“Mmh— I— Missed— This—“ Dorian murmured between kisses. Ashaanon hummed in agreement, angling his neck to allow Dorian better access. Dorian took his invitation and began showering kisses down to his collarbone, suckling gently until he got up to a spot right behind Ashaanon’s elongated ears. He sucked harder, flicking his tongue against the tender area until Ashaanon gasped out, unable to hold his moans in. Dorian clapped a hand to his mouth and motioned at the door with his head. 

“Quiet, amatus,” he purred, waving a hand towards the door handle. The door creaked open, but stopped, only allowing a thin column of light into the black stairwell.

 

Ashaanon squirmed out of his grip. “What are you doing?” He hissed, “You can’t seriously—“

 

“Oh, I’m serious,” Dorian growled, and Ashaanon saw a mischievous gleam in his eye. He swallowed. He knew that look. There was no stopping Dorian when he had that look in his eye— and Ashaanon didn’t want to stop him. His trousers became tight at the thought of Dorian taking him here, within earshot of the nobles in the hallway, and Dorian smirked, running a hand slowly along the inside of Ashaanon’s thigh until he found his bulge. 

 

“Be good,” he breathed, and he undid the buckle on Ashaanon’s trousers and slipped a warm hand inside. Ashaanon whimpered at the touch, pressing his pelvis into Dorian’s hand. 

 

His other hand clamped down on Ashaanon’s mouth again. “And quiet!” Ashaanon nodded, giving in to the will of the magister in front of him. Dorian smiled, and removed his hand briefly to kiss him sweetly. “Good…”

 

He began stroking Ashaanon, leaning in again to suckle on his neck. Ashaanon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck, pulling him closer. He thrust into Dorian’s hand, unable to help himself at the pleasure. Dorian released his grip on Ashaanon’s mouth and reached down to push away his own cloak, guiding one of Ashaanon’s hands towards his growing bulge. 

“Touch me,” he whispered, letting their lips lock once more. 

 

Ashaanon gave a quiet moan as he began stroking Dorian’s hardening cock, still thrusting. Lust washed over him, and he pumped faster, determined to get a moan out of his lover. Dorian broke away from his lips and let his forehead fall to Ashaanon’s shoulder, breathing hard as he thrusted into his hands. 

 

“Ashaanon…” He straightened himself up and pushed Ashaanon’s hands away, pinning them back against the wall. “I thought I told you to be good?” He growled, and Ashaanon gave a shaky laugh. He wanted him. He wanted Dorian so badly now, he was growing frustrated. 

 

“And I thought you would’ve taken me by now,” he hissed back, meeting his eyes, “Or are you too tired, Lord Pavus? Too tired to pleasure your lover properly?”

 

Dorian’s eyes narrowed, and he bit his lip. God, that look. Ashaanon would’ve pounced him now, if he wasn’t being pinned against the wall. 

 

“Pleasure you properly?” Dorian growled again, reaching to his waist to pull a little vial from his pocket. 

He kicked Ashaanon’s foot to the side, making room to stand between his legs as he uncorked the vial with his teeth, spitting the cork aside. “We’ll see about that. The lords may just hear it, if you’re not careful. Why don’t you ready me, then, if you’re so impatient?”

 

Dripping the serum onto his erect cock, Ashaanon obliged, stroking Dorian slowly to spread the liquid all over. Dorian pushed him back when he was done, and lifted a scarf to his lips.

“Bite,” he instructed, “We can’t have you smearing the good name of the Inquisition, can we?”

Ashaanon did as he was told, letting Dorian push the cloth into his mouth. He needed it. As soon as he bit down, he felt Dorian’s nimble fingers at his entrance, pushing him open gently. He gasped, and bit down hard to stop his moans from escaping. Dorian smirked as he pressed for more, pushing a finger in and out, watching the Inquisitor become undone in his hands. He stroked himself slowly, gathering some serum to put on his fingers.

 

“Good,” he murmured, kissing Ashaanon’s damp forehead as he inserted another finger, twisting them to open him wider. Ashaanon was breathing hard as Dorian thrusted his fingers harder, in and out, until his knees buckled. Dorian caught him with his other hand, chuckling lowly, and held up Ashaanon’s thigh to spread him wider. 

 

“I think you’re ready, my sweet amatus,” he whispered, and Ashaanon nodded, moaning quietly, begging with his eyes. “Do you want me?” Ashaanon nodded again, more fervently. 

 

Dorian slowly slipped his fingers out of Ashaanon, making him moan into the cloth again. The low chatter outside made him pause for a moment, making sure no one was coming over, before positioning himself again. Holding up Ashaanon’s thigh in one arm, he guided his erect cock to Ashaanon’s entrance, refusing to break eye contact. He place the tip at his entrance and slowly pushed in.

 

Ashaanon’s eyes flickered shut as he moan gently in to the cloth. “Shhh…” Dorian reminded him, as he felt himself go fully inside. Slowly he pulled out once more, fighting back his own moans as he watched his cock pull out of Ashaanon. With a little more force, he thrusted back in, and then set a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Ashaanon slowly enough to enjoy watching his face, fighting his moans yet focusing so much on the pleasure. 

 

Dorian couldn’t take it anymore. He steadied himself, and reached down, scooping Ashaanon’s other leg out from under him. 

 

Ashaanon gasped, mouth wide open so the cloth fell out. “D-Dorian, you—“ But his words drowned out into a moan as Dorian thrusted into him, pulling him onto his cock. 

 

“I’m not going to put you down to redo the scarf—“ Dorian huffed as he thrusted into Ashaanon, getting faster each time. “So you have to control- huff— yourself.”

 

Ashaanon threw his arms around Dorian, clutching as his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut at the intense pleasure and pain he was feeling. 

 

“Dorian— Dorian!!” How could he be expected to keep quiet like this? Dorian was relentless, pounding into him harder, pushing him back against the tapestry to hold him up. Ashaanon’s mind went blank as he struggled to keep his moans quiet, gasping with every thrust. 

 

“Asha—- Ashaanon— Amatus—“ Dorian moaned as he thrust more and more frantically, burying his cock deep inside Ashaaanon. 

 

“Dorian! I can’t hold it any longer,  you’re going to make me—“ but before he could finish his thought, it was happening. Ashaanon felt the surge of pleasure bubble up as he clutched at Dorian’s hair, letting out one loud moan before stifling himself as he came. 

 

Dorian wasn’t far behind. Thrusting faster, he moaned for Ashaanon again and again, until finally he came, thrusting deep into Ashaanon and pulling him hard onto his cock as he braced them against the wall. 

 

His knees buckled and they came down to the floor with a thud, breathing hard. Dorian slipped out of Ashaanon and wrapped his arms around him, panting into his chest. 

 

Ashaanon reached out and swung the door shut. “That’s—“ he said, still panting, “Enough of that—you crazy Tevinter.”

 

Dorian laughed, looking up at Ashaanon. “Oh please, like you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

 

Ashaanon rolled his eyes. “Not sure if I can even walk now. How are we going to explain this to everyone?”

 

Dorian shook his head. “You can’t walk? I’m fairly certain I pulled a muscle. Or four. And also,” he looked at his chest, the velvet painted with sticky lines. “Do you mind calling for hot water?”

**Author's Note:**

> I write works on this account when I’m bored/horny/when someone asks me to write something for them. Let me know if you want anything! :) All fellow pervs welcome.


End file.
